A number of devices have been utilized through the years in the art of cake decoration in which additional layers of confectionary material, such as cake frosting, are formed into decorative patterns on the side and upper surfaces of cakes and pastries. In most instances, such decorations are formed of a special frosting-like material and are often configured in multi-colored and frequently intricate design patterns on the cake surface. Skilled cake decorators are able to produce decorations which vary from simple names or messages to colorful scene depictions and floral arrangements or other similar subject matter.
While a number of devices have been created for use in the cake decoration process, the most frequently used comprises a flexible bag-like member of cloth or the like which includes a lower portion having a reduced tapered cross-section and terminating in a relatively small orifice. The remainder of the cake decorating member is constructed much like a simple cloth bag. A decorator tip having a generally tapered configuration, usually a conic section or other similar shape, is sized to fit within the smaller orifice and extend therethrough. The tip defines a nozzle orifice having a shape which determines the cross-section of the frosting material passing through the decorating device.
In typical use, the decorator tip is positioned within the bag and a large amount of frosting material is then placed in the bag after which the upper larger opening is twisted closed and the bag is squeezed by the cake decorator to force the frosting or other decorating material out through the nozzle orifice of the decorating tip. In most situations, cake decorators utilize a large number of such decorating devices to accommodate different colors and sizes and shapes of squeezed out frosting material.
Because the frosting material and other cake decorating materials tend to harden, a problem arises in cleaning the decorator tips between uses. Because it is not unusual for a cake decorating facility to have several dozens of cake decorating tips requiring cleaning at the end of the day, manual cleaning of decorator tips is a time consuming process. In addition, the decorator tips having small discharge orifices often require special handling for effective cleaning.
As a result, there has arisen a need for an economical, efficient and reliable means of cleaning the decorator tips utilized in cake decorating. The attempts to provide efficient cleaning methods for decorator tips has been frustrated to some extent by the fragile structure of the tips themselves. While decorator tips have been formed of differing materials, the most frequently used comprise cone-like members formed of a thin sheet metal material. While such decorator tips function well in their intended use as decorating devices, they are difficult to clean due to the ease with which they can be bent or otherwise deformed by objects such as brushed or probes which are employed to clean the decorator tips. In addition, any use of scraping or abrassive cleaners further increases the chances of scratching, marring or otherwise damaging the decorator tips.
In an attempt to avoid such damage to the decorator tips, practioners in the art have developed mesh-like baskets which are filled with the decorator tips and placed in a conventional dishwasher. While some improvement is realized by this approach, the quality of cleaning action has not been found to be satisfactory. Often, the tips become banged around and damaged by the violent water action of the dishwasher.
There remains therefore, a need in the art for an efficient, effective and easy means of cleaning cake decorating tips which does not subject the tips to damage or deformation.